<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reassurance by merlucadevotion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881930">Reassurance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlucadevotion/pseuds/merlucadevotion'>merlucadevotion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlucadevotion/pseuds/merlucadevotion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on 3x07. Maya still feels bad about how she treated Carina in the office and wants to make it up to her somehow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nice going, Maya. Screwing up a good thing before it could even really start. Typical.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> These were the thoughts occupying Maya’s head after Carina left her office that afternoon. She had been incredibly rude, for no reason. Well, perhaps there was somewhat of a reason. It was a defense mechanism to keep herself from being hurt or eventually hurting someone else. There was something broken inside of her, and she’d been open enough to admit that to Carina.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it was no excuse. Of course, Carina being the saint of a woman she was, forgave her and they left off on a good note, yet the guilt continued to eat away at her, and she couldn’t get the imagine of the way Carina’s face fell, the look of hurt in her eyes out of her head. She wanted to make it up to her somehow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya was racking her brain trying to decide on what she could do. Naturally, sex did cross her mind, and she was sure that whatever she decided would lead to that, but she didn’t want it to be the only thing. Finally, she decided that she would cook her a nice Italian dinner, or attempt to at least. She liked to think of herself as a fairly decent cook, and all she had to do was look up a recipe online. Sounded easy enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she was leaving the station, she ran into Vic. “Vic, hey. Do you know anything about Italian food?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vic arched an eyebrow, looking curiously at her friend. “Kinda random, but no not really, besides that every type that I’ve tasted is like an orgasm in your mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very helpful, thank you.” Maya said with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the sudden interest in Italian fo- oh wait, your crazy hot Italian girlfriend, duh.” Vic rolled her eyes and playfully swatted the top of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I plan on cooking dinner for her tonight.” Maya admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re a pretty good cook. I’m sure you’ll do great.” Vic assured her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just pretty good?” Maya teased. “Not amazing, spectacular, even?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vic laughed. “Could your ego possibly handle such praise?” She joked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Maya laughed, playfully shoving her friend’s shoulder. “Anyways I gotta hurry up and get to the store.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya” Vic said, and they went their separate ways. Talking to Vic was always so refreshing for Maya and she appreciated how close they’d become over the years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya spent about thirty minutes in the grocery store before going home to get started on dinner. She decided on a Creamy Parmesan skillet with pasta paired with a bottle of Carina’s favorite wine. She turned on some music, taking occasional sips of wine while she cooked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, somewhere along the way, she hadn’t noticed the skillet was on too high and the chicken became slightly burnt. Luckily, she caught it in time and it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been, but in Maya’s eyes it was ruined. She shut the stove off and leaned against the counter running her fingers through her and sighed in frustration. Her phone buzzed and it was a text message from Carina saying she was on her way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya did what she could to make the food presentable as well as edible before Carina got their. She set everything up at the dining room table and lit a few candles. Anything that screamed “I’m sorry I screwed up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and it was Carina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carina greeted her with a kiss and stepped inside. “Oh, something smells delicious. Did you cook for me?” The brunette turned to her girlfriend with the brightest grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did. Or at least I tried to anyway.” Maya sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carina walked over to the table. “Try? What do you mean try? This looks beautiful, mia amore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I made you a Parmesan skillet and pasta, but the chicken got a little burnt, so I scraped the burnt pieces off but now it’s all screwed up just like I screwed up today when I snapped at you. I’m sorry.” Maya said to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carina’s eyes softened as she stepped towards Maya and gently wrapped her arms around her waist. “Maya, baby, no. It is not screwed up. This is beautiful. And you, “ She leaned forward kissing the woman’s lips softly. “are beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted this to be perfect for you.” Maya spoke softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s already perfect because I’m here with you.” Carina told her. She wiped away a small tear that was beginning to form in Maya’s eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of relief washed over Maya knowing that Carina wasn’t mad at her and didn’t think this dinner was too cliche or a total disaster. She was able to calm and reassure her in a way no one else she’s been with was ever able to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now let’s eat because I am starving and this dinner smells almost as good as you.” Carina said with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The couple sat down at the table to enjoy their meal. Maya told Carina all about that tough day she’d heard about from Warren, and Carina told her all about her day at the hospital and what made her so passionate about her career.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner, the two cuddled in Maya’s bedroom watching movies, which turned into making love, until the both of them drifted to sleep soundly in each other’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sleep didn’t last very long before Maya got called into the station. As she got up, she looked over at Carina who still slept peacefully. Maya hesitated a bit, before affectionately sweeping her hand through her sleeping girlfriends hair, and placing a kiss to the top of her head. She wrote her a note explaining as well as a key to lock the door before she left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya left feeling secure in the fact that Carina, as a doctor, understood the unpredictability that came with the field of work she was in, and as a girlfriend, understood that she wasn’t perfect. And despite all of that, accepted her wholeheartedly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>